robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Egg Mk. II (Archie)
The Death Egg Mk. II is an all-powerful flying fortress created by Dr. Eggman in Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog comic books. This variant of the Death Egg may be the most deadly version across all Sonic the Hedgehog media. It first appeared several issues before the Archie comics underwent a massive retcon that altered the series' timeline, but still remains active in the current timeline. This makes it the longest-lasting version of the Death Egg to date. History Pre-Super Genesis Wave Dr. Eggman began construction of this new ship while the Eggman Empire was at the height of its power. Following the Second Coming of Enerjak, Eggman suffered heavy losses and most of New Megaopolis was levelled. The doctor retreated to his last stronghold - the Eggdome - which was actually the new Death Egg still in drydock and under construction. After a severe psychotic episode and brief takeover by the Iron Dominion, Eggman recovered and returned to his city where he completed the Death Egg's construction. He required a Chaos Emerald to power the battle fortress and ventured into the Special Zone to acquire one from the godlike being called Feist. With the emerald installed, the Death Egg was launched and moved into the airspace of New Mobotropolis, where Sonic and the Freedom Fighters resided. Eggman then activated the Death Egg's greatest weapon: the Cosmic Reset Button, which literally reset the universe and cast all of Mobius into a past time period. In this altered universe, Mobius was still a peaceful and clean world and no one had heard of Eggman, leaving the planet ripe for the doctor's conquest. The reset system was highly experimental and its effects were not permanent, as reality soon began to reassert itself. Thanks to Super Sonic's Chaos Control, the cosmic reset was completely negated and the Death Egg was left severely damaged. The vessel's Chaos Emerald power source had also disappeared following the Chaos Control, forcing Eggman to rely on more conventional and less-effective fuel sources. While Eggman's plan to tamper with reality was foiled, he was able to turn his defeat into a triumph after the World Roboticizer backfired. The device was sabotaged by Princess Sally Acorn; she had managed to prevent it from roboticizing the planet, but in doing so had been roboticized herself, transforming into Mecha Sally. Eggman had turned the Freedom Fighters' leader and Sonic's lover into his own personal slave. With the Death Egg under-powered, Eggman had to hold off on destroying New Mobotropolis until he could refuel and repair. Once that was done, Eggman initiated a campaign of terror across Mobius, using the Death Egg to attack various towns across the Republic of Acorn. Sonic and his allies would continue to defend the people from the doctor's attacks, but they had no means of stopping the Death Egg permanently and Eggman would unleash Mecha Sally against the Freedom Fighters every time they intervened, knowing that they wouldn't dare harm her. Some time later, Eggman would discover what had happened to the blue Chaos Emerald after the Genesis Wave was reversed. The emerald had re-appeared in another dimension and was in the possession of a scientist known as Dr. Wily, a man whom Eggman would contact and develop a rapport with as they were very much alike in terms of their genius and villainy. Using the resources available to them on their respective worlds, Eggman and Wily were able to meet in person and create their own personal pocket dimension, the Skull Egg Zone. Together, they concocted a plan to remake reality as they saw fit, pooling their resources together so that they could defeat their respective enemies, Sonic and Mega Man, and acquire the Chaos Emeralds. The two mad scientists succeeded in acquiring the Chaos Emeralds and activated the Wily Egg's Super Genesis Wave, but their plan fell apart towards the end as they began to distrust one another, which Sonic and Mega Man took advantage of. With the emeralds gathered in one place, Sonic and Mega Man absorbed their power and in their Super States they defeated Eggman and Wily. The two heroes then tried to use Chaos Control to erase the Skull Egg Zone and put their worlds back the way they were. Mega Man succeeded in restoring his world, but Super Sonic was interrupted by Eggman. This caused further disruption of space/time in Sonic's dimension and rewrote much of its history. Post-Super Genesis Wave The Death Egg remained intact following the Super Genesis Wave, but without a Chaos Emerald it was forced to run on minimal power. Its Roboticizer facilities, though physically repaired, remained non-functional. As a result of the Super Genesis Wave, the planet had become unstable and had shattered into multiple fragments, but a mysterious force within the planet's core has kept the divided continents from being flung into space. The source of this energy was discovered to be an ancient eldritch entity known as Dark Gaia, a being said to be an intrinsic part of a repeated cycle of global destruction and rebirth. Using the Death Egg as a mobile base of operations, Dr. Eggman attempted to rally his divided forces and have them seek out the Gaia Temples around the world and gather the Chaos Emeralds. He also began developing methods of harnessing the Dark Gaia energy seeping from the planet's core, using it as a new fuel source to power his empire. To this end, he constructed Eggmanland, a massive refinery and, bizarrely, an amusement park. Eggman was able to briefly bring the Death Egg up to full power, powering the flying fortress via a Dark Gaia energy feed from Eggmanland. He took the Death Egg into battle against the Freedom Fighters' own airship, the Sky Patrol, and managed to shoot it out of the sky. However, the floating fortress lost power again as Eggmanland was destroyed during the titanic battle between Super Sonic, Dark Gaia and the Gaia Colossus. Currently, the Death Egg remains operational and is Dr. Eggman's primary headquarters, but is once more operating on low power. Capabilities The Death Egg Mk. II boasts an impressive array of advanced sensors and communications equipment. It is protected by energy barriers that shield it from external attacks and carries a vast weapons array including point-defence lasers, an Egg Annihilator Beam to devastate ground-based targets, and an energy wave that can disable any enemy aircraft within its range. Eggman has often deployed Badnik ground assault forces in egg-shaped pods to attack enemy territories. The most terrifying and outlandish weapons in the Death Egg II's arsenal are the World Roboticizer, which is capable of roboticizing all life on the planet when fired, and also the Cosmic Reset Device. The Cosmic Reset utilises Chaos energy to generate a Genesis Wave, altering the very fabric of reality itself, erasing timelines and creating different timelines at the push of a button. Since the Worlds Collide event, Eggman has not used this device and may have dismantled it. Crew Staff * Dr. Eggman (Pre-SGW & Post-SGW) * Snively Robotnik (Pre-SGW only) * Lien-Da (Pre-SGW only) * Orbot * Cubot * Mecha Sally (Pre-SGW only) * Dark Egg Legion (Pre-SGW only) Badniks * Metal Sonic * Metal Knuckles * Metal Tails * Metal Amy * Silver Sonic * Egg-Swats * Egg-Mites Vehicles * Egg Mobile * Egg Jet * Egg 'Stache Flyer * Egg Beater Mk. II * Egg Camel Category:Robot Facilities Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) Category:Eggman Empire